


The Rabbit, the Turtle and the Fox

by Danxk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Fairy Tale Elements, Hybrids, M/M, The Rabbit and the Turtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: "Why did the Rabbit lose to the Turtle in their race?Did he really fall asleep?"A twisted story on how the proud Rabbit lost to the kind Turtle in their race.





	The Rabbit, the Turtle and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> _"The location is in the forest. The characters are all hybrids._
> 
> I know you know that story of the race of the rabbit and turtle, well i'm just twisting it a bit. I'm not sure if they're even wearing clothes lol
> 
> this isn't something dark oKAY? it's pure omg hahaha idk i just enjoyed writing this way too much that i know it became an ugly and lame story anyway idk dasndasjdasd
> 
> how to write a story 101 TT my english teachers would kill me

**Once upon a time** , there was a sly Rabbit who loves picking on a poor Turtle and a Fox who loves to play around way too much.

You might all think that Rabbits are good because they have fur as white as snow. But no, snow is also deadly, they prick you with coldness, they would make you feel lonely until you start trembling and feel the emptiness they’ve brought. And only then, would you realize that snow isn’t as good as all the white angels who would blind you ‘til you burn your eyes looking at them.

Looks can be truly deceiving. He likes to play and bully the weak. An evil fluff ball.

As sly as the Rabbit could be, there’s still more evil than him.

There’s this Fox, the stealthy Fox that was known and famous for his mischiefs. He likes stealing, may it be a red or a green apple that he sees. He is as bold as the shadows. The townspeople have put traps and everything they could do to finally catch this Fox, but as I’ve said earlier. He is bold and quick…and clever. But he’s greedy… he wants attention, he wants recognition, he wants fame, he wants a reputation.

Then there’s the Turtle, the only thing that everything could have loved if he wasn’t too slow.

Everyone loves him for the purity he had that could have attributed better for the Rabbit’s white fur. But the Turtle only had a hard shell where he hides whenever he’s afraid. He should’ve been as brave as the Fox because he was well protected. But no, he’s not. He’s a coward. A slowpoke. But he had the good heart.

So, that makes the Rabbit with white fur the frisky Fox’s target; and the coward Turtle, the Rabbit’s plaything.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

“Jihoon-ah!” Jihoon tried to disappear inside his shell as soon as he heard the Rabbit’s voice. But the Rabbit has been playing with the Turtle so long to know that he should have a hand ready to grab the coward’s neck before it could retreat inside its house.

“D-Daniel…let go.” The Rabbit was evil. He didn’t let go of the Turtle’s neck until he was going a different color.

“Hahaha! You look funny,” his playful eyes, changed into a bit more scary—for the case of the Turtle, it was really, really scary his shell started rattling on its own—as he leans forward, “Don’t try hiding in your house again if you don’t want me roasting you.” He threatened and was satisfied as the Turtle evidently trembles.

 

On the other side of the forest, the Fox was doing its daily stroll for a delicious lunch when his hears caught voices of deer talking. They’re casually lounging near the lake. What a nice meal, partner it with a drink nearby.

 _They look delicious_ , the Fox thought, observing their hinds and their fleshy bodies. He walks toward them, silent footsteps against the soft bed of dried leaves on the forest floor. But as he came near them he heard the familiar voice of a friend—no, voices of friends. Why was he even surprised to discover them when he knows that the only ones who could talk that loudly in the forest would be these two.

“Sungwoon, Jaehwan, can you shut up? You’re driving my meals away!” The Fox complained. The two deer were adorning their antlers with vines and flowers, and their voices high on complimenting each other’s work. They didn’t spare a glance at the Fox’s

“Then don’t hunt near us!” Sungwoon said, arranging a white flower on Jaehwan’s ear.

“Why are you even here? Aren’t Foxes called desert Fox, shouldn’t you be in the desert?” Jaehwan asked dumbly.

The Fox didn’t answer because he doesn’t know whether Jaehwan was asking sincerely out of curiosity or if he’s joking around.

“By the way, have you heard the about the Rabbit?” Sungwoon said to no one particular.

The Fox leaned over the lake, admiring his face before finally dipping his head to drink, all the while listening to the deer. As he thinks of it now, he didn’t know why they were his friends, probably because they don’t go cantering out of fright when he’s around. They take his company coolly, they’re also his source of news around the forest. But a time might come that he’ll have to cross the line.

“Which Rabbit?” Jaehwan asked, braiding vines with small soft leaves on his lap.

“The one with the  _reputation_ …” at this, the Fox gave his full attention for the two. He whipped his head to look at the two who still disregarded his presence.

“Reputation? Someone who has a reputation like me?” the Fox asked enquiringly.

Sungwoon who’s finally done with his work on Jaehwan’s head leaned back to admire his work, then turned on the Fox, grinning, “Oh right, I almost forgot we have the company of the mighty reputed and known creature of the forest, who wants to be the only famous one. Seongwoo the Fox.”

Seongwoo didn’t appear to be pleased, “What’s about this Rabbit?” he asked.

“He seems famous around the forest.” Jaehwan said, “He has this scent that makes any animal follow him around,” Seongwoo lets our an impatient noise, hinting that he’s not any interested in the Rabbit’s scent and sexual yearnings. Jaehwan gets this, so he added, “He’s also a bully. You know the poor Turtle, Jihoon? He always plays him. You should see how the poor Turtle struggles.” the deer frowned.

“Is that so?” the Fox asked. The two deer nodded in unison.

“What are you planning?” the deer Sungwoon asked, but he already knows what the Fox was planning in his head.

Seongwoo grinned, his fangs on display, “You know I hate the idea of other creaturws being as famous as me. I don't share the spotlight. I’ll teach the poor bunny a lesson."

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

What the deer said was true.

The Rabbit’s name was Daniel.

He’s a bully, check.

He picks on the small Turtle Jihoon a lot, check.

He has the most delicious smell, check.

He would be mostly found on the edge of the forest, bullying the poor Turtle.

 

From behind the bushes, Seongwoo the Fox was watching and listening to the Rabbit Daniel bully and force the poor little Turtle Jihoon to  **race**  with him from this side of the hill up to the other side.

Seongwoo the Fox found Jihoon the Turtle first, he was adorably picking mushrooms at the foot of a huge tree while humming to himself. After a little while, a proud booming voice broke the silence. Daniel the Rabbit with his long extending ears came into view and started threatening the poor Turtle. The Fox was tempted to intervene but thought better of a more venomous revenge.

 

“See you after sundown at the foot of the hill. It would be more thrilling to meet dangerous beasts on our way to the other side, don’t you think?” Daniel said, pupils slitting into devilish red.

The Turtle couldn’t utter an answer, he just nodded his head. He was shaking all over now. He was too scared to say no. Either way, the Rabbit would find a way to torture the poor Turtle.

“W-What would be the punishment?” The Turtle asked.

Daniel smirked, “That’s brave little Jihoon, hmm…” he leaned back to think of it for a second, “The loser would be fed to the Fox,” if possible, Jihoon’s entirety shook more.

“B-But…” But venturing the forest at night alone would be punishment, Jihoon thought, yet too scared to say it out loud. He was doomed.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

 _Ha! How stupid of him to even think of really going_ , the Rabbit thought as looked down at the still shaking Turtle, he laughs as he imagines the poor Turtle struggling in climbing the small hill while still shaking all over.

The Turtle was too nervous to ask what’s so funny, all he knows is that the Rabbit was laughing because of him. He eyes the road up the small hill, he had walked there too many times already to know which steps to take so he won’t fall and look like an ugly rock falling down. Even so, he wasn’t sure if he could remember those out of his nervousness. He tends to be clumsy when he’s nervous. That—scares him. He looks at his side to see the sun finally coming down, leaving a dark purple tinge on the sky, the end of the day has come, he swallows. My end is probably near too, the Turtle thought, he didn’t to stay in the forest far too long to know what creatures saunters it at night.

The Rabbit pulled the Turtle back to present as he kicked him slightly on its hard shell, “Hey, go now. I’m feeling generous today so I’m giving you time to go on first.” He said, like fake kindness could mask his evil intentions.

The Turtle nodded and started walking first, even though he tries to go quicker and take the advantage the Rabbit has given him, he knows it wouldn’t be enough. At some point, he’d be too scared to move on from a spot. Nevertheless, he walked ahead just to get away from the insolent Rabbit. He’d prefer a dangerous night at the forest than the company of the other animal.

“Be careful on the small bugs!” he heard the Rabbit say behind him, “They bite!”

The Rabbit could hardly keep himself from laughing way too loud at the sight of the Turtles retreating back. He looks stupid enough shaking like that. Daniel the Rabbit knows better than making any noise at the dawn of the night, he didn’t want to attract any beasts. When the last glint of light has finally gone and he could no longer hear the loud scrunching of the Turtle’s feet against the litter of dried leaves; the Rabbit decided it’s his time to go his way to the other side of the hill.

All the while, the Fox had stealthily watched the two creatures from behind the trees. Studying the Rabbit as it bullies the Turtle.

But he observed something…

The Rabbit keeps on fidgeting and won’t stay still in his spot as he makes fun of the Turtle. Is it normal for a rabbit to be that finicky? The Fox pondered watching the Rabbit closely, then the moon comes out from behind the clouds. He watched the moon at its full light in the dark sky, then his eyes darted back to the Rabbit now left alone in a canopy of trees. The Rabbit was watching the full moon too; he clenches and unclenches his fist, his breathing quick, he seems nervous…then a smirk painted the Fox’s lips as he realizes the truth after watching the Rabbit. He wasn’t nervous, he wasn’t worried about the Turtle finishing first…it was something more  _interesting_.

“I guess I’ll have a nice meal tonight,” the Fox whispered to himself, walking silently a good distance away from the Rabbit but tails him still.

The Rabbit keeps on gulping and do gestures like he’s keeping his own hands away from himself. His muttering would pick up the Fox’s ears even from a few meters away. He seems to be out of himself as soon as the moon revealed itself and marked the night.

The Fox wasn’t surprised when he realized that the Rabbit was going the other way—not the same route as the Turtle. He knows where the route leads to and what is it for. He’s used it too many times before, in hunting, his prey would sometimes escape from his grasp but he would catch up on it using the same route.

It was a shortcut to the other side of the hill.

"What a cheater," the Fox said, amused. 

 

The Fox scanned the surroundings, he was sure no beast, no creature ventures in that part of the forest. Both preys and predators are too scared to discover something bigger, bolder and wilder to eat them at that part, not knowing that they’re all too scared to go which makes the place a paradise for small bugs to crawl on. It was a secret that he thought he alone knew, but the Rabbit proved him wrong.

 

The Rabbit kept on walking, not minding to look around if something has followed him. He was sure no one would dare to go to where he is at the moment. It makes it the best place to do  _it_. One more scan around him before he stops at a bed of soft forest grass. He glances at the full moon and curses under his breath. He gingerly sits down on the grass, he looks at his hands. He knows what to do with them, but he’s too denial about it. He used to do it in a cave, but the cave has been recently discovered by a pack of wolves and it wasn’t safe to have a company of wolves whether it’s your  _time_  of the month again or not.

That part of the forest was quiet. The most audible sounds would be of cicadas making their music. The moonlight shining down on him like a spotlight, fireflies dancing with their bulbs on trees.  “Relax, Daniel. You can do it. It’s just a night, you’d be fine.” He muttered to himself as he takes shallow breaths trying to calm himself down. He only used his race with Jihoon the turtle as an excused so no one would ask where he’d been that night.

When the Rabbit takes a glance around him again for the second time, the Fox knew that his time has come.

The Rabbit sits cross-legged, his hands on his knees, giving them the smallest rubs.

Think of something else, it will pass by soon, Daniel the Rabbit thought to himself.

Seongwoo inches silently closer, but his eagerness showed his carelessness as he stepped on a twig that broke and crunched under his weight. The forest was too silent at that part, the Rabbit immediately whipped his head around to look for the intruder. His heart thrashed painfully against his chest as his eyes met sharp ones hiding behind the trees, under the shadows.

His reflexes were fast, Daniel the Rabbit planted a palm on the bed of grass as he tries to leap away from his spot.

But he wasn’t quick enough. Soon, the deadly eyes were in front of his face. He wasn’t surprised that he didn’t hear him coming despite his sharp hearing.

Daniel the Rabbit stumbles backward, his palms planting behind him as he falls butt first on the bed of grass beneath him.

Seongwoo the Fox’s shocked expression because of the twig earlier was no longer there. If anything, he was amused to see the startled expression on the Rabbit’s face. He felt triumphant to intrude the Rabbit’s private time to himself.

Seongwoo the Fox grinned, showing his sharp fangs, but Daniel the Rabbit didn’t look scared just merely annoyed.

“What do you want?” Daniel the Rabbit asked in spite.

“Oh ho, don’t be too feisty Rabbit.” The Fox said, leaning down, causing the Rabbit to finally let his back meet the grass bed.

“Go away! I didn’t do anything to you,” Daniel the Rabbit said.

Seongwoo the Fox looked down at him in amusement, inching his face closer to the Rabbit, hands on his sides caging him under the predator, “Not you, but your scent did something.”

The Rabbit snarled, “Are you that deprived to be so ignorant of an untainted scent?”

Seongwoo the fox inched dangerously close until his nose was nuzzling the neck of the animal under him. The Rabbit couldn’t keep a shudder run through him at the sensual contact.

“Fox…” The Rabbit called, hands grasping the Fox’s shoulder above him, asking for an anchor.

“Seongwoo, that’s my name,” The Fox said. The warm texture of his tongue producing a suggestive sound from the Rabbit beneath him as he licks a stripe on the skin on its jaw.

“Is it your  _time_  of the full moon again?” Seongwoo the Fox asked.

The Rabbit bit his lips to keep himself from producing more sounds that didn’t seem to belong to him and he will never admit doing. But the electrifying cold touch of the Fox on the supple skin of his bare thighs betrayed him with an arch on his back as a response.

“Is that why you scented so deliciously?” the Fox asked, a hand going between the Rabbit’s thighs again, spreading his legs apart for a better seat.

“Come on, tell me…” The Fox said, voice low and languid. Fingers teasing the Rabbits beautiful hole, the Rabbit looked at the Fox’s eyes, it was full of mischief and amusement. Daniel the Rabbit shook his head, the Fox only smiled at his response, “Is that so? Why do cute little bunnies lie when your wonderful entrance here  _leaks_  of the truth?” he said, probing the throbbing awaiting hole slightly, giving the Rabbit another set of shudders run down his spine.

“Help me…” too contrary to his denial earlier, but Daniel couldn’t find the heart to fight the Fox off when he looked  _gloriously beautiful_  with under the moonlight, above him. “ _It’s my mating period again_.”

Seongwoo the Fox put a finger over Daniel the Rabbit’s lips, shushing him, “Then the first thing you need to do is to keep quiet.” He said, smirking at the delicious meal under him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry Winkies. please forgive me. i just had to put a member to represent turtle.
> 
> rip childhood.
> 
> prompt [#BL画像 #ShitsujiKanzakiNoYuuutsu #Hachisu](https://twitter.com/bl_iceblog/status/959252085790224384)
> 
> talk to me on [curiouscat @danxk](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter @micheotji_](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)


End file.
